Qual é o problema?
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Hermione Granger já enfrentou muitos comentários sobre a sua aparência e, inclusive, pela falta de magia em sua linhagem. No entanto, ela não esperava receber um comentário tão desagradável e racista no jantar de noivado de Angelina Johnson e George Weasley. Apesar de tudo, parece que o preconceito também existe no mundo bruxo.


— Hermione?

Ela levantou o rosto do travesseiro, tentando limpar as lágrimas, fungando.

— Mione, abre a porta — pediu Rony.

É claro que ele podia usar magia para isso, mas preferiu dar um espaço à namorada, algo que ela agradeceu profundamente. Desde que começaram a namorar, Rony parecia sempre esforçar-se para ser menos insensível em relação a ela.

Quando descobriu aquele mundo de magia, ela já estava acostumada com comentários preconceituosos, mas os bruxos não importavam-se com a cor, eles importavam-se com a pureza de sangue. Mesmo assim, seguiam sendo comentários preconceituosos que sempre se misturavam a antigos, fazendo-a ficar mal.

Depois de um tempo, ela aprendeu a ignorar todo o tipo de comentários. Até aquela tarde... Ela não entendia o porquê de estar tão sensível naqueles dias, talvez fosse a chegada do período menstrual, mas, mesmo assim, aquele comentário de um completo desconhecido machucou-a profundamente, como ela não se sentia há muito tempo.

Um colega de trabalho de Angelina. Aquele era um jantar reservado do noivado de Angelina com George. Todos estranharam o relacionamento repentino, considerando que Angelina era namorada de Fred, mas a família entendeu como eles sofreram e encontraram uma felicidade juntos.

O amor entre eles ficou mais forte ainda quando, limpando a loja, George encontrou uma carta de Fred. Ninguém além deles sabia o conteúdo, mas Fred apoiava que George corresse atrás de sua felicidade com Angelina. Parecia até que adivinhava o futuro...

— Os Weasley tem um grande interesse por morenas, não é mesmo? — o homem comentou com um outro colega, em voz baixa.

— Hermione! — Rony continuou insistindo.

Ela suspirou, antes de acenar a varinha para a porta, sentia-se sem forças para levantar-se.

— Está chorando por causa daquele babaca? — ele aproximou-se dela, quase que incrédulo.

— Comentários machucam, Ronald. Você sabe disso! — ela retrucou, em seu típico tom mandão.

Ele fez uma careta, provavelmente lembrando de todas as vezes em que a fez sofrer por sua insensibilidade.

— Você deveria importar-se com comentários de pessoas que você ama — Rony começou, novamente — Na verdade, não deveria importar-se com quaisquer comentários.

— Eu sei, Ron! Eu sei! Mas machuca — ela disse — As pessoas esperam que você case-se com uma mulher branca, que lhe dê filhos brancos... Elas não suportam ver duas pessoas diferentes juntas.

— Pessoas diferentes? — ele franziu o cenho — Eu não vejo qualquer diferença, somos pessoas normais, como todos.

— Você me entendeu — ela resmungou.

— Quantas vezes eu vou precisar te fazer entender que eu não me importo com o que pensam? E que eu te amo? Nada mais importa — ele disse, acariciando o seu cabelo, que estava preso em um coque — Solte esse cabelo, mostre para aquele idiota que você não se importou nem um pouco com o que ele disse.

— Acho difícil, depois que eu saí de lá — Hermione deu uma risada sem humor.

— Pois eu acho que você escondeu muito bem — ele sorriu — Venha! Não vamos deixar a Angelina e George na mão.

Depois de lavar o rosto, limpando as lágrimas, ela voltou a descer, segurando a mão de Rony.

— Eu tenho pena de você, seu idiota — Angelina e George não levaram a situação com a mesma calma que Rony e Hermione.

— Foi só um comentário! — o idiota tentava defender-se.

— Um comentário que não acrescenta nada em nossas vidas! — foi Ginny quem disse, dessa vez — Se você tiver um pingo de decência nessa sua cara de retardado, vá embora daqui! Eu sei uma ótima azaração para lhe transformar em um ser humano.

Quando o homem foi embora, assustado, eles perceberam a volta de Hermione.

— Ei! — Ginny foi abraçá-la — Ignore-o!

— Não precisavam agir assim — ela sussurrou, tímida.

— É claro que precisávamos! — a amiga retrucou — Isso foi completamente racista! É a mesma coisa que xingar aos nascidos muggles.

— Se a Ginny não tivesse um abismo pelo Harry, talvez ela estivesse com Dean Thomas agora, qual é o problema com isso? — provocou George.

Harry olhou-o de cara fechada, e Hermione teve que segurar-se para não rir.

— Mas eu não estou — Ginny foi até o namorado, fuzilando o irmão com o olhar.

— Sem pressão, Gin-Gin. Se estivesse, não teria problema! — Bill entrou na provocação.

— Pobre Harry — murmurou Hermione, sorrindo.

— Não teria problema, se eu gostasse realmente dele — Ginny retrucou — Até quando vão continuar me lembrando dos ex-namorados que tive?

— É a função de irmãos, Gin-Gin! — disse George, sorrindo travessamente — Principalmente quando Corner está casado com a Chang. Vocês e seus ex-namorados...

— Quer que eu fale da Verity? — Ginny cruzou os braços.

— O que tem a Verity, George? — Angelina ficou séria.

— Nada, meu amor! — ele engoliu em seco.

A irmã deu uma risada debochada, antes de sentar-se ao lado do namorado, ainda emburrado.

— Pois eu amarei todos os meus netos, independentemente de como eles forem — pronunciou-se a senhora Weasley, o que fez todos os presentes engasgarem.

— Vamos voltar a comer! — gritou Rony, as orelhas vermelhas.

— Ei, mamãe! Estamos noivando aqui, e você já quer saber de netos? — disse George, de olhos arregalados — Vamos com calma!

— Pois Fleur e Bill já estão demorando muito — ela reclamou.

Fleur olhou irritada para o marido, que tentou segurar o riso.

— Então... — ele coçou a cabeça — Isso não vai ser mais um problema.

— E esse é um jantar de noivado normal na casa dos Weasley — comentou Hermione, rindo.

— Espere só pelo nosso — disse Rony, casualmente.

— De preferência, que tenha um dispositivo anti idiotas na porta de entrada — resmungou Ginny, que não parecia não esquecer do assunto tão cedo.

Contudo, Hermione não importava-se mais com aquele comentário.

Sim, Rony e os gêmeos gostavam de morenas.

Qual é o problema?


End file.
